1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to latch circuits and more particularly to a circuit that examines the data within the latch circuit without altering or destroying the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When bringing up and debugging logic state machines, it is of interest to be able to observe the state of latches for parts or all of the logic on the device without destroying the state of those latches. This is important both for initialization and for debug of follow-on manufacturing processes. It is also an advantage for the method of observation not to require prior knowledge of the latch constitution.